1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a display module, and more particularly, to the display module provided with a position limiting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of electro-optical technique and semiconductor technique, various flat display panels (FDP), such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs) or organic electro-luminescent (OEL) devices have become necessaries on our daily life.
To the design requirement of thinness, the display panel usually being fixed in a manner of side mounting. More specifically, after a frame is disposed on the display panel, the frame and the display panel are fixed with each other transversely via a fastener such as a screw.
However, in the manufacturing of the display panel, unpreventable tolerances are exist in the size of the display panel and other assembly elements. In respect of the length of the display panel, the manufacturing tolerance may come to 0.5 millimeter. As regards to the assembly elements, manufacturing tolerances are usually caused by plastic injection molding process, which may lead to misalignment of assembly holes due to difference in dimension thereof.
The aforementioned manufacturing tolerance results in failure of performing one-time screw when applying the fastener. Instead, several steps of screwing are adopted to fasten the fasteners at two opposite sides of the display panel for fixing the display panel and the assembly elements. The repeated screwing action generates inconvenience in assembly, prolongs working hours and affects the productive yields. Furthermore, the complicated assembly process may also lead to defectives and thereby increase the manufacturing cost.
Another conventional manner of assembly is performed by adhesive, which causes long working hours and the adhesive can not be repeatedly used. When an error occurs in the assembly process, the adhesive should be removed destructively to perform reproduction, which may result in not only residual of adhesive but also damage of the display panel.
Accordingly, the reduction in use of the fastener and simplification of assembly process are main subjects in development of the relevant technique fields to achieve the requirements of lightness and thinness of the display module.